Cannoli
Cannolis are a delicious desert invented by Italians who never thought to swim over America's border or take jobs from American desserts Cannolis finally arrived in America after we took it during one of those wars. Having conquered Italy and her deep fried, flaky and stuffed desserts, Americans could enjoy deep fried, flaky dough stuffed with the succulent cream of Jesus, that form this coalition of deliciousness and freedom for all! Varieties Cannoli, (plural) in Sicilian, are Sicilian pastry desserts. The singular is cannolo (or in sicilian language cannolu), meaning “little tube”, with the etymology stemming from the Latin "canna", or reed. Cannoli originated in Sicily and are an essential part of Sicilian cuisine. They are also popular in Italian American cuisine and in America are known as a general Italian pastry, while they are specifically Sicilian in origin. Cannoli consist of tube-shaped shells of fried pastry dough, filled with a sweet, creamy filling usually containing ricotta cheese (or alternatively, but less traditionally, sweetened Mascarpone) blended with some combination of vanilla, chocolate, pistachio, Marsala wine, rosewater or other flavorings. Some chefs add chopped succade or chocolate chips. They range in size from "cannulicchi", no bigger than a finger, to the fist-sized proportions typically found in Piana degli Albanesi, south of Palermo, Sicily. Sometimes cannoli can be found with the shells dipped in chocolate, in addition to being stuffed with filling. How To Make A Cannoli Cannoli Dough (simple version) This dough contains only three ingredients: flour, Marsala and a bit of sugar. After kneading, let rest for about 2 hours. Adapted from 'Cannoli alla Siciliana' recipe from Pies and Pastries from The Good Cook series. Ingredients * 2 c flour, sifted * 1/4 c Marsala * 1 T sugar * Pinch of salt Mixing With the flour, make a mound on a work surface with a well in the center. Sprinkle the sugar and salt and add in the wine. Knead well for about 15 minutes until the dough is smooth. Lightly wrap the kneaded ball with a damp cloth and let the dough rest for two hours at room temperature. Roll out thinly, cut out shapes, and roll around the cannoli forms. Deep fry in hot oil, 390°F, a few at a time and remove when golden brown. Remove and drain on toweling, allow to cool slightly and carefully remove the cannoli forms. Allow to cool completely. Filling * 2 1/2 pints ricotta cheese * 1 teaspoon fresh orange zest * 1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract * 1/8 teaspoon almond extract (optional) * 1/2 cup dark semisweet mini chocolate chips * 1/2 cup powdered sugar (more if you like it sweeter) * 1/8 teaspoon nutmeg (optional) * 2 teaspoons Grand Marnier (optional) Preparation # Combine filling ingredients together with a large wooden spoon (Except the chocolate chips). # After filling is mixed well FOLD in chocolate chips. # Fill cannoli shells with mixture using a wet teaspoon to avoid sticking. # Chill for 1 - 2 hours to allow the filling to absorb the flavors. # Dust with powdered sugar before serving and enjoy.